


Dos cabeza hueca

by SonozakiShion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonozakiShion/pseuds/SonozakiShion
Summary: Qué pasa cuando dos idiotas, Naruto y Kise, se encuentran y deciden enfrentarse en un uno a uno para ver quién es mejor, incluso en medio de una cita.Por suerte, Kuroko y Hinata los conocen lo suficientemente bien como para esperar pacientemente.-----------
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dos cabeza hueca

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo más raro que he escrito en toda mi vida, y lo primero que escribo que no es (sólo) de Kuroko no Basket.  
> Oneshot de regalo para mi mejor amiga, que se merece todo en esta vida.

Miraba a los chicos jugando en la cancha antes de acariciar al perrito que le movía la cola, ansioso de atención. Suspiró más divertida que otra cosa, se suponía que era su primera cita oficial como novios y aun así Naruto se había puesto a jugar con uno de los chicos con los que se habían encontrado. Pero él era así, si veía algún desafío lo iba a aceptar y hacer su mejor esfuerzo para salir victorioso, y era precisamente eso lo que la había enamorado, para empezar.  
—Lo siento mucho, Kise-kun a veces puede ser muy competitivo—se disculpó el peliceleste, quien llevaba unos minutos sin hablar, tomando por sorpresa a la chica pues casi había olvidado que estaba ahí—. No quisiera haber arruinado su cita.  
—No, está bien—respondió sonrojándose ligeramente, era lo suficientemente tímida como para no hacerlo si se ponía en palabras su relación con el rubio—, Naruto-kun es igual.  
—Supongo que tal vez era inevitable…—Se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de que estaba esperando que su novio terminara un partido con el de la chica y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.  
—Hinata—aclaró la joven—. Tú eres… ¿Kurokocchi?  
Así era como lo había llamado su acompañante, por lo que asumió que debía ser su nombre o apellido.  
—Soy Kuroko Tetsuya, Kurokocchi es como me llama Kise-kun.  
—Ya veo. ¿Y él es?—Preguntó mientras acariciaba la panza del cachorro, quien parecía rendido ante la atención que recibía. A la chica le hizo algo de gracia, no pudo evitar compararlo con el perro de su amigo Kiba, Akamaru, el cual no se separaba de su dueño y no solía ser así de cariñoso con alguien que no fuera el chico.  
—Él es Nigou… Y es un muy buen chico, ¿verdad?—Añadió ante la mirada llena de ilusión que le dirigió el can luego de oírlo decir su nombre, el cual luego le respondió con un alegre ladrido que confirmó las palabras del peliceleste.  
Se quedaron en silencio un rato más; Hinata era muy tímida y le resultaba difícil iniciar casualmente una conversación y Kuroko era de pocas palabras. Además estaba algo molesto, después de todo era la primera oportunidad que tenían de verse después de mucho tiempo, entre los entrenamientos para la Inter High, las clases y el trabajo de modelo de Ryota, contando que sus preparatorias quedaban lejos, no habían tenido oportunidad de salir juntos y aunque jamás lo admitiría había estado esperando ese día. Y a pesar de aquello el idiota de Kise comenzó un uno a uno con ese chico que acababan de conocer, sólo porque ambos querían usar la cancha y tras una discusión sobre quién se la merecía en base a sus habilidades en básquetbol, decidieron que lo más sensato era jugar un rato para probar cuál de los dos era mejor.  
—Me sorprende que ninguno se haya cansado aún—dijo Tetsuya luego de unos quince minutos, sintiendo algo de envidia pues él a esas alturas, con ese ritmo acelerado de juego, ya estaría agotado.  
—Naruto-kun tiene mucha energía.  
—Kise-kun también. Aun así me sorprende, han estado jugando a un ritmo muy acelerado durante mucho rato para ser un uno a uno.  
Dijo eso, pero no a modo de crítica, sino sorprendido. Si Rock Lee, amigo de Hinata y Naruto, hubiera estado ahí hubiera hecho un comentario positivo respecto a la juventud y muy probablemente Tetsuya hubiera estado de acuerdo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sorprenderle que llevaran poco más de media hora jugando sin que ninguno lograra tener dos puntos más que el otro, que era lo que habían acordado como necesario para ganar el encuentro. Y si no hubiera sido por el error del rubio de ojos azules, de hacer una jugada genial que el de ojos ámbar no sólo detuvo, sino que copió obteniendo el punto necesario para la victoria, quién sabe cuánto más se hubiera alargado el encuentro.  
Hubiera sido una victoria perfecta, pero al modelo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de poner su mejor sonrisa de revista y hacer una pose genial para impresionar a su novio, a quien más bien le pareció ridículo e incluso se avergonzó ante la mirada extrañada de la chica.  
—¡Ah, no es justo! Copiaste mis movimientos—se quejó Naruto haciendo un pequeño berrinche, sin lograr comprender cómo alguien que ahora celebraba de manera tan vergonzosa le había ganado, aunque probablemente él también hubiera hecho una pose genial para lucirse ante Hinata.  
—¡Claro que fue justo! Ese es mi estilo de juego, gané de la manera más justa posible.  
—¿Eh?—Lo miró algo incrédulo, según él, lo que debía hacer era inventar sus propios movimientos súper geniales.  
—¿Viste eso, Kurokocchi?—Ryota no podía más de la emoción, después de todo acababa de lucirse frente a su novio, quien ahora caminaba en su dirección acompañado de la chica y Nigou, quien compartía su alegría haciendo girar su cola.  
—Jugaste muy bien, Kise-kun—lo felicitó con su típica expresión—. Tú también lo hiciste, me gustaría jugar contra ti en un partido.  
—¡Hagámoslo ahora!—Debía obtener una victoria de una u otra manera, no podía quedar como un perdedor frente a su novia, aunque a la chica ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado esa idea por la cabeza.  
—Me ganarías de inmediato—aclaró, viéndose obligado a explicarse ante la expresión desconcertada del chico—. Mi estilo de juego es diferente del de ustedes, pero en un partido podrías ver lo que puedo hacer.  
—¡Sí, sí! Kurokocchi es genial, si lo vieras en los partidos—comenzó a explicar el modelo totalmente emocionado, después de todo acababan de tocar su tema favorito.  
Naruto iba a reclamar, pero le resultó algo incómodo interrumpir a Kise por la emoción con la que hablaba del peliceleste y especialmente por los ojos de amor con los que lo miraba. Además tampoco le importaba demasiado, pues su estómago comenzó a rugir y su preocupación pasó del básquet a la necesidad de saciar su hambre.  
—¡Ah! Tengo hambre—exclamó—. Hinata, deberíamos ir por algo de ramen.  
—Nosotros también deberíamos ir por algo de comer—dijo Tetsuya.  
—¡Pero si acabo de ganar la cancha!—Se quejó Kise, todo eso había sido para decidir quién usaría la cancha.  
—Pero me dio hambre de tanto esperarte. Además Nigou está aburrido.  
—Esto…—la suave voz de la chica interrumpió la discusión y las quejas de su novio—. Yo preparé algo para comer, si quieren podemos compartirlo.  
—¿De verdad? Hinata, eres genial—exclamó alegremente el rubio de ojos azules.  
—No queremos ser una molestia, además creo que les quitamos suficiente tiempo—se excusó Tetsuya.  
—No es ninguna molestia, preparé mucha comida—algo que vio completamente necesario considerando el gran apetito de Naruto.  
—Tampoco es mala idea—dijo Ryota quien comenzaba a sentir el hambre—. Nosotros podemos comprar las bebidas.  
Eso fue suficiente como para que decidieran compartir en un picnic, eso y la alegría de Nigou quien parecía haberse encariñado con la chica. Tanto que una vez que encontraron un lugar en el cual sentarse el perro prefirió quedarse junto a Hinata y Naruto en vez de acompañar a su dueño a comprar las bebidas.  
—Son una pareja muy agradable, ¿no?—Dijo alegremente el modelo.  
—Sí.  
—Y parecen caerle muy bien a Nigou.  
—Así es.  
—¡¿Y me viste jugar?! Lo hice genial, ¿no es así?  
—Sí.  
Si hubieran estado de frente, el rubio hubiera notado el casi imperceptible cambio de expresión en el gesto del peliceleste. Había sido un momento agradable, pero casi ni habían tenido oportunidad de compartir juntos un momento.  
—Kurokocchi, ¿estás molesto?—Era normal que Tetsuya respondiera con monosílabos, pero en esta ocasión parecía más distante que de costumbre. ¡No iba a notarlo él, el experto número uno en Kurokocchi!  
—No.  
—¡Lo estás!  
—¡Que no! Ya basta, mira, llegamos—llegaron a la máquina de bebidas, en donde compraron refrescos de diferentes sabores al no saber cuál podrían querer los jóvenes.  
—¿Me dirás por qué estás enojado?—Insistió Ryota.  
—Kise-kun.  
—¿Si?  
—Eres un idiota—e ignorando el lloriqueo de su novio, se armó de valor para explicarse—. Es sólo que apenas nos habíamos encontrado y te pusiste a jugar por una discusión absurda.  
—¿Eh? Pero… ¡Espera un momento!—Tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras del peliceleste—. ¿Estabas molesto porque me querías sólo para ti?  
Era en parte eso, pero no exactamente, no quería toda la atención de su novio sólo para él, pero sí una parte de ésta. Por eso se avergonzó al escucharlo.  
—¡No seas tonto! Pero me hubiera gustado que no te fueras por ahí ignorándome.  
—¡Pero, Kurokocchi! Si sabes que siempre serás mi prioridad.  
—No digas estupideces, Kise-kun.  
Lo hizo callar en cuanto escuchó los ladridos de Nigou, quien corría alegre al encuentro de los jóvenes.  
Naruto y Hinata, por su parte, esperaban sentados en el césped mientras la chica preparaba todo para poder comer, intentando evitar que el rubio comenzara a comer antes de que llegaran el peliceleste y su novio.  
—No puedo creer que perdí—se quejó el chico recostándose boca arriba en el pasto, observando las nubes.  
—Hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo, Naruto-kun—intentó animarlo, sonrojándose y juntando sus dedos índice antes de continuar su oración—. Yo creo que lo hiciste muy bien, me gustó verte jugar.  
—Bueno, después de todo estaba jugando para jugando para que Hinata me viera—explicó algo avergonzado pero con una gran y sincera sonrisa en el rostro. Palabras que sólo sirvieron para intensificar el color carmesí de las mejillas de la joven—, así que es suficiente para mí que pienses eso.  
—N-Naruto-kun…  
—Aunque aún no puedo creer que perdí contra ese niño bonito.  
—¿Cómo que niño bonito? Gané justamente—el lloriqueo ofendido de Ryota llegó a sus oídos, ambos chicos estaban de pie junto a ellos y Nigou se acercaba para lamerle la cara.  
—¡Pues seré yo quien gane la próxima vez!  
—Claro que no.  
—¡Ya verás!  
—No peleen—dijo con voz suave Hinata.  
—Mejor vamos a comer—añadió Kuroko apoyando a la chica.  
Aunque ninguno de los dos rubios tenía intenciones de darse por vencido, el hambre pudo más y la comida se veía lo suficientemente deliciosa como para detener cualquier discusión, más considerando la energía que los chicos habían gastado durante el uno a uno.  
—¡Todo se ve delicioso!—Exclamó Naruto sin saber qué comer primero, decidiéndose por lo más simple y fácil de comer: onigiri. Tras darle una mordida comprobó que era verdad, devorando rápidamente el resto—. Tu comida siempre es tan rica, Hinata.  
—Gracias—respondió tímidamente.  
—¡Esto está muy bueno!—Dijo Kise tras probar el tonkatsu.  
—Realmente eres buena en la cocina, Hinata-san—la felicitó el peliceleste recordando por unos segundos la comida de Kagami, quien, de estar ahí, estaría encantado con la comida y probablemente hasta le pediría la receta.  
La chica se limitó a sonreír algo avergonzada de todos los halagos que estaba recibiendo, aunque también alegre de que disfrutaran de su comida, después de todo era una persona encantadora y le agradaba hacer feliz a la gente.  
El picnic marchaba a la perfección, todos charlaban de manera amena mientras disfrutaban de la comida, haciendo bromas y de vez en cuando riendo de alguna gracia de Nigou que parecía encantado persiguiendo una mariposa que revoloteaba por ahí. Sin embargo, bastó que Hinata y Kuroko se descuidaran un segundo para que sus idiotas novios comenzaran nuevamente una discusión y, peor aún, creyeran que era una genial idea comenzar a competir a ver quién comía más.  
—Oye, ¡yo iba a comerme eso!—Reclamó Ryota cuando el otro sacó el onigiri que iba a comer, vengándose cuando acabó el último bocado de las verduras salteadas.  
—¡No perderé!—Exclamó Naruto mientras se llenaba la boca con un montón de comida.  
—Yo tampoco—el modelo iba a imitar al chico, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo pues la mano del peliceleste golpeándolo en las costillas lo detuvo.  
—Kise-kun, no seas mal educado—lo regañó con su tono serio sin sonar frío—. Hinata-san preparó esto para ella y Naruto-kun, no es correcto que te comas todo porque sí.  
La chica negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.  
—Está bien, cociné para que se acabaran todo, no me molesta compartir.  
—Aun así, nos estás invitando—insistió Tetsuya—, así que Kise-kun debe comportarse bien.  
—Kurokocchi tiene razón, lo siento—se disculpó, más que nada por las palabras de su novio y en consideración a que ya se habían entrometido en su cita, tampoco quería arruinarla comiéndose todo por una absurda competencia y, finalmente, debía cuidar su alimentación considerando su trabajo.  
—Mejor, más para mí—la voz alegre del rubio de ojos azules le sacó una risa a la chica y al peliceleste, estaba actuando como un niño y eso les hacía gracia.  
Fue en ese momento que Ryota miró la hora, percatándose de que había pasado más tiempo l del que creía y que si no se iban pronto no alcanzarían a llegar a tiempo al cine para ver la película que planeaban ver. Por eso le mostró la pantalla al peliceleste para indicarle que lo mejor sería que comenzaran a caminar.  
—Gracias por todo, pero nosotros debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde—dijo Kuroko mientras le ponía la correa a Nigou, a quien antes debían pasar a dejar con Aomine quien amablemente se había ofrecido a cuidar al perro ese fin de semana.  
Hinata asintió. Naruto la imitó con su boca llena da comida.  
—Espero vernos de nuevo. Ahí podemos jugar otra vez, aunque tampoco creo que vayas a ganarme—dijo Kise de manera amistosa.  
—¡Claro que lo haré, ya verás!—respondió el chico.  
—Muchas gracias por todo. Fue un gusto conocerlos—Kuroko era más formal y amable para despedirse de la chica.  
—Lo mismo digo.  
Tras despedirse Kise y Kuroko se marcharon caminando tomados de la mano.  
—Hoy fue un día muy interesante—dijo Naruto quien al fin parecía satisfecho de tanto comer.  
—Sí.  
—Pero lo mejor fue la comida de Hinata.  
—-B-bueno, Naruto-kun…—Una vez más Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus manos, cosa que hacía cada vez que se sentía avergonzada.  
Aunque lo que hizo que el rostro de la chica se tornara completamente rojo no fueron esas palabras, sino los labios del rubio posándose en su mejilla en un besito corto pero tierno, tras el cual le regaló una amplia sonrisa, algo divertido con la reacción pues a pesar de que ya eran novios, Hinata no dejaba de comportarse como la misma niña tímida que solía ser.


End file.
